Chimera
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: El amor es perseguido con mucho deseo, a veces no uno sano. [JyushiKara]


¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer.

Es un JyushiKara pequeño en conmemoración de la fecha, gracias a un comic que vi y me encantó la idea.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi, incesto y pues raro af (?)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

Disfruten~

* * *

Hay un sonido lejano, gotas estrellándose de forma constante contra el suelo. La cabeza le retumba y un eco de risas resuena en su cabeza. Una nebulosa en su mente no lo deja pensar con claridad, los pensamientos parecen rebotar por su cabeza no permitiéndolo tener un pensamiento coherente. Quiere abrir los ojos, pero la cabeza le duele y no puede estar seguro de nada, pero cree tener los ojos abiertos, los tiene, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué no ve nada?

 _Los hilos se aprietan, hay dos ogros, pero en realidad es uno._

Karamatsu no recuerda bien, ¿qué hace ahí?, ¿por qué la cabeza le duele tanto? Mueve su mano derecha con la intención de tocar la zona afectada, pero no es capaz de hacerlo. La cabeza le palpita con fuerza al ser consciente del frío acero que le está apretando la muñeca. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, sus sentidos se agudizan al mismo tiempo que el miedo se revuelve en su estómago. Mueve su brazo izquierdo libre y lo encuentra libre de cadenas, pero el dolor que recorre su extremidad lo obliga a detener el movimiento. Lo recuerda…

Puede recordarlo y los ojos le lagrimean al recordar, sus hermanos no se habían percatado de su presencia. Estaba lastimado, ellos lo habían lastimado después del intento de Chibita, ¿acaso había sido él de nuevo? No lo creía capaz… La posición en la que estaba era incómoda, pero el dolor de los golpes no lo dejaba encontrar una posición agradable, además su brazo derecho colgando contra la pared no lo ayudaba. Movió de nuevo su brazo derecho, algo más fuerte, estaba empezando a desesperarse, la venda en sus ojos lo estaba volviendo loco. Ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba.

Se detuvo al escuchar el tintineo de una campana, ¿acaso estaba conectado con la cadena? El frío coló por sus huesos al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, tenía miedo. La palabra lo dominó por completo, su respiración era pesada y agitada. Sentía que se ahogaba. La sensación empeoró al ser consciente de la presencia frente a él, un gritó ahogado salió de sus labios al sentir las manos frías que acariciaron con suavidad su rostros, las extremidades reptaron por su cara, acariciando con una adoración escalofriante. Las palabras no salían de su boca, solo unos cuantos balbuceos se permitieron ser escuchados. Incluso esos pobres intentos de palabras se cortaron de golpe cuando la venda fue removida con suavidad.

Sus pupilas se dilataron por el miedo, las luces blanquecinas y de aspecto fantasmal con sus tintineos intermitentes ayudaban lo suficiente para distinguir la figura del desconocido. Karamatsu no era un genio, pero estaba seguro que estaba en una especie de sótano bajo tierra. La humedad provocaba que la tela del pantalón se le pegara a la piel de manera incómoda, pero la realización del lugar en el que estaba cautivo quedó olvidada en un rincón de su mente cuando el extraño habló:

―Es bueno que hayas despertado, me alegra que estés bien, Karamatsu…―la voz del tipo era masculina, peligrosa y seductora. La forma en que pronunció su nombre sonó demasiado sexual, los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron y se sintió expuesto.

Intentó articular una palabra, pero su voz parecía muerta. El tipo frente a él rio con una alegría que le sobrecogió. El desconocido vestía de negro, pantalones y sudadera, la capucha de la sudadera le cubría el cabello mientras que su rostro estaba cubierto por la máscara de un ogro color amarillo.

―Iré por la comida y medicina, no quiero que te pase nada malo―el desconocido se giró, caminaba en dirección de lo que parecían unas escaleras que conducían a la superficie.

Karamatsu abrió la boca y obligó a su voz a salir, estaba desesperado, no podía ser verdad… ¡No podía ser verdad!― ¡J-Jyushimatsu!―tartamudeó, pero logro sacar el nombre que le apretaba la garganta. Desde el momento en que lo escucho, el tono era diferente, pero sin duda era la voz de su _little Jyushimatsu_ , pero se negaba a creerlo, no era él, ¿verdad?

En algún punto el de ojos azules había empezado a llorar, lágrimas ligeras que descendían con suavidad, apenas dejando una caricia fantasma. El de la máscara camino con pasos tranquilos hasta retomar la posición que tenía con anterioridad.

―Hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras dicho mi nombre, nii-san―Jyushimatsu se quitó la máscara, echó la capucha de la sudadera para después despeinar su cabello en un gesto burdo. Parecía algo inquieto, sus ojos dorados lo observaron con un gesto de seriedad que Karamatsu nunca le había visto.

El de ojos azules tuvo un escalofrío, esos ojos que antes comparaba con el sol por su pureza justo en ese momento tenían un aspecto tan lúgubre y salvaje que parecía una mentira―¿Por qué?―su voz salió estrangulada.

Jyushimatsu se puso de cuclillas frente a él, retomó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero nada parecida a las que usualmente llevaba era peligrosa―. Eso es obvio, es porque amo a Karamatsu-niisan y no quiero que lo lastimen―el quinto hijo tomó el rostro del otro con delicadeza, sus dedos lo acariciaron con cariño y anhelo, uno insano―. Quiero a Karamatsu solo para mí, no quiero compartirlo. No quiero que nadie más vea tu expresión de ahora, quiero que cada lágrima, cada pensamiento sea para mí… ¿es que no lo ves, nii-san?―el de ojos dorados acercó sus labios a la oreja del otro. Se encargó de lamer el lóbulo con suavidad, la entrepierna cosquilleó de manera agradable al escuchar el quejido del otro, además de esos escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo del mayor―. Quiero que me pertenezcas, que supliques por mí… ―Jyushimatsu besó con suavidad la mejilla del otro, pero contrario al gesto cariñoso metió de golpe dos dedos en la boca del otro que tuvo que aguantar una arcada.

La excitación del quinto aumentó al sentir la lengua calidad que rozaba sus dedos. Rio divertido al sentir el mordisco, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sangrar, pero estaba bien, de esa forma Karamatsu probaría su sangre y la idea era placentera, tanto como la de probar la de él después. Retiró los dedos húmedos del cavidad bucal del otro, estaban llenos de saliva, completamente mojados.

―Nos vemos después, nii-san―Jyushimatsu se despidió de forma cantarina, ese tono de niño dulce que usaba siempre en casa, antes de girarse metió, sin pena alguna, los dedos que usó antes en su propia boca. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del sabor a hierro mezclado con la saliva de su hermano mayor. Los sacó, un sonido húmedo se escuchó―.Vendré después para que juguemos―los ojos dorados le dieron una mirada peligrosa que petrificó al otro.

 _Un prisionero en un mundo pasajero_

 _Tu carne y sangre son mías_

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Primero pues la idea de un Jyushi así me pudo por ese cómic, se me hizo muy djasldjalsdjaljd lo sé, estoy muy jodida. Por cierto pueden buscar la canción Chimera Atols IA, la letra de la canción no tiene mucho que ver, pero me puso en ambiente~ ¡Los amo! Pronto actualizaré Problemas matrimoniales, Fudanshi y Daddy~ Bye

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
